List of Nine Network slogans
This is a list of slogans used by the Nine Network. The network had close ties to the American Broadcasting Company due to its continual use of the ABC slogan "Still the One" (used in ABC from 1977–78 and 1979–80) and the network's adaptation of various ABC television campaigns, adapted and made suitable to the Australian television industry. Network-Only Identifications *1964: People are Sold on the National Television Network. *1972: Get the Channel 9 Feeling! *1973: This Is the Place to Be in '73! (borrowed from ABC's 1971-73 slogan) *1975-76: Living Color. (borrowed from NBC's 1956-57 slogan) *1977: Let Us Be The One. (borrowed from ABC's 1976 slogan) *1978: Still the One! (borrowed from ABC's 1977-78 slogan) *1979: We're The One. (borrowed from ABC's 1978 slogan) *1980-2006: Still the One (used on and off during this period) *1980-81: This is the National Nine Network, First in Australia. *1980: You're Watching Friends/Your Friends are on Nine. *1982: Number One For Me/Still the One To Me. *1983: Come on Along with Channel Nine. (borrowed from ABC's 1982 slogan) *1984: Channel 9's Still the One. (based on Frank Gari's The One for All) *1985: STEREOVISION. (used for the launch of Nine's Stereo broadcasts) *1987: Together. (borrowed from ABC's 1986 slogan) *1989-90: Shout! (borrowed from ABC's 1989-90 slogan) *1991: Let The Good Times Roll! *1992: That's the Way (Uh-huh, Uh-huh) I Like It! *1995: I Am... (borrowed from CBS's 1994-95 slogan) *1996: This Is Australia. *Sept. 1996: 40 Years of Television. *Jan. 1999 - Dec. 2000: New Millennium Television. *Sept. 25, 2005: 50 Years of Television. *Jan. 30 - May 31, 2006: This is Channel Nine. (first ID with new 'box' logo) *June 1, 2006 - Nov. 30, 2007: Channel Nine. *August - September 2006: 50 Years of Nine. *Dec. 1, 2007-Feb. 1, 2009: we♥tv. (borrowed from ABC's 1998 slogan) *Feb. 1-Sept. 27, 2009: Choose Nine. *Sept. 27, 2009-: Welcome Home. Melbourne GTV-9 (1956-) *1956-59: The Viewing's Fine on Channel 9! *1964: Melbourne People are Sold on GTV9. *1966-68: This is GTV Channel 9 Melbourne (relaying to...) *1970-71: This is GTV Channel 9, Relaying to Stations Throughout Australia. *Summer 1971/72: Have a Happy Summer! *Moomba 1972: Get the Channel Nine Moomba Feeling! *Autumn 1974: Winter Warm-Up. *Winter 1974: Come Home to us This Winter. *1975: That's Entertainment '75. *Summer 1975/76: This Summer, The Good Times are on Channel Nine. *1976: The Nine Squares. *Summer 1981/82: Your Friends are on Nine. *1984: The Feeling... *1988: Doing Our Best For Melbourne (GTV 9 Melbourne, Still the One) Sydney TCN-9 (1956-) *1956: Channel 9, Entertaining Sydney! *1964: Sydney People are Sold on TCN9. *1980: We Do It For You! (based on "Dancing Queen" by ABBA) Perth STW-9 (1965-) *1975: Channel Nine Brings You The Best in Color. *Summer 1978/79: Hi Summer! *Summer 1979/80: We're the Summer One! *1984: In The West, We're the One! *1986: Shine on Nine! Adelaide NWS-9 (1959-) *1964: Adelaide People are Sold on NWS9. *1967: More People Turn and Return to Channel 9! *Summer 1979/80: We're the Summer One! *1984: Channel 9 South Australia, Serving Adelaide for 25 Years! *1986: You'll Love It! (borrowed from ABC's 1985 slogan) *2004: Adelaide's No. 1 - Celebrating 45 Years. *2009 (Feb. 1-Sept. 27): Choose Nine - First In SA. Brisbane QTQ-9 (1959-) *1959-61: The Big Stars Shine on Channel 9! *1964: Brisbane People are Sold on QTQ9. *1966-67: Hey, Look Us Over! (borrowed from CBS' 1965 slogan) *Summer 1976/77: You Can Feel It All Over! *Summer 1979/80: The Best Picture Show is Here on 9! *1982: Shine on Brisbane (used to promote the 1982 Commonwealth Games) *1984: 25th Birthday, Join the Party! *Summer 1984/85: Nine's For You! *1985: I Like Nine. *1986: You'll Love It! (borrowed from ABC's 1985 slogan) *Summer 1987/88: Breezin' Thru Summer! *Winter 1989: Come and Feel the Warm. *Winter 1990: It's Cold Outside. *1992: Tune in to 9. *1993-94: Brisbane's Channel Nine. *1996: This is What we Watch. *1999: Together For 40 Years. *2008-09 (June 4-Jan. 15): Nine For Queensland. *2009 (Jan. 15-Sept. 27): First in Queensland. (Used to celebrate 50 Years of QTQ9) Darwin NTD-8 (1971-) *1983: You're Looking Great! *1987-88: Love You Darwin! (Also used by BTQ-7 and TVW-7 of the Seven Network) *Dec. 1, 2007-Feb. 1, 2009: we♥oz. (Used alongside we♥tv) Related links *Australian Television Archive *AusTVHistory See also *Nine Network Nine Network Slogans